villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Taker of Souls
The Taker of Souls, also known as Shaitan/Abomination Mia, is a terrifying dark entity with frightening powers and the true main antagonist of the 2013 remake horror film Evil Dead. Taker of Souls is the name given to one of the most dangerous Deadites in the Evil Dead franchise that even so powerful that it became equivalent to Evil Ash himself. This unique and malicious entity is the only known Deadite with powers that rivals with Kandarian Demon itself as some of their powers are confirmed similar. Its main goal is to acquire 5 souls to conjure and unleash a powerful demon known as The Abomination, terrifying being whom serves as embodiment of it's physical form. The Taker of Souls succeeds in acquiring the souls needed and allows it to summon its avatar/physical manifestation, the Abomination who emerges from the depths of Hell, but Mia kills the Abomination by slicing its face with a chainsaw. It was portrayed by Jane Levy (when possessed Mia) and Randal Wilson in the abomination Mia form. Background Like other Deadites, Taker of Souls is the entity from another world that can be summoned by a variant of Necronomicon which in this case, Naturom Demonto. The first time It went rampage was can be seen in the beginning of the movie where it possessed a teenager and caused chaos where it killed her mother before flees and captured by rednecks under his father’s orders. The old lady whom assisted redneck and the girl's father have the girl burned alive to ensure that Taker of Soul won't steal another soul as it has acquired one from the girl's mother. The reluctant father was forced to tell the girl the truth about what has happened to her mother, before Taker of Soul took over her mind and taunted him. The father then burned her alive where Taker of Soul roars in the mixture of pain and pleasure. Although, it was feels helpless when the man shot her in the head with a shotgun, killing both it and it's host, resulting it banished to the underworld where it came from and lost the soul that it acquired. Personality and Traits Taker of Souls shows abnormal behaviour unlike regular Deadites or Kandarian Demon. It has tendency to hurt itself before eventually attack its victims. Even initially, it has few speaking lines during the course of the film, suggesting that when summoned, it was weak before gaining souls until it is powerful enough to increase its intelligence. Taker of Soul possesses a number of powers as Deadite spirit, which are: *'Demonic Body Manifestation:' It has ability to physically manifests itself while not possessing someone. Initially, it imitates Mia's appearance when it chases and rapes her. Later, once acquire 5 souls, it eventually summons Abomination, which is served as its true form: a twisted monster that mimicking nude female human. This form is dubbed as Abomination Mia. Like Evil Ash, it's appearance as result of Taker of Souls' possession over Mia. *'Supernatural Durability:' Displayed both as Abomination Mia and Deadite spirit when possessed Mia's friends, includes when possessing Natalie. It can withstand severe injuries before leaving it's host, though in the movie, most of the injuries are due to Take of Soul's own habit of self-mutilating. Even when injured, Taker of Souls seemingly unfazed, especially as Abomination Mia where it is not bothered when both of its legs are sliced by Mia in a surprise attack from under the jeep. *'Possession:' It can possess its victims to cause chaos and gaining other unpossessed souls once they died. Even before moving to the next victim's body, it tends to mark them first (raping Mia with black vine, causes Eric to having contact with his current host's blood, sprays Olivia with its vomit, and bite and tongue kiss Natalie) before doing so. *'Supernatural Strength:' Displayed as Abomination Mia, where it can shatter glasses simply by thrusting them and flip a jeep where Mia hides like lifting a paper. *'Thermokinesis:' Displayed as Abomination Mia, where it can burns Mia's hand with a mere touch. *'Soul Collecting and Empowerement:' It require 5 souls to summon Abomination, its true physical form that contained in Hell. It's unclear whether this unique deadite hate sunlight, but there are known three methods to force it out from its host's body, which are: *Burn the host alive. *Bury the host alive. *Dismembers the host's body. If one of these 3 methods used, Take of Souls will be forced to release the host and had to find another. However, the safest method is bury the host alive. Interestingly, if the host released from it's control while his/her body damaged, their body will return to normal, which implies that the one that received all injuries is Taker of Soul itself, not it's host. Gallery EvilDead20134895.jpg|The Taker of Souls as Abomination Mia. Evil-dead-review.jpg|As Deadite Mia Trivia *Despite being replaced Kandarian Demon in the remake and 4th sequel in the Evil Dead series, Taker of Souls is heavily referenced to the said demon in the previous movies. They also displays several similarities and characteristics: **Both were summoned via variant of Necronomicon tomes (Necronomicon Ex-Mortis for Kandarian Demon and Naturom Demonto for the Taker of Souls). **Both possessed female protagonists (Cheryl for the Kandarian Demon and Mia for the Taker of Souls) after first raping them with trees, and later forcing others to lock them. **Both then proceed to possess/corrupt other victims and cause chaos as the movie progresses. **Due to having possessed the protagonist for certain amount of time until being expelled from their body, the Taker of Souls and Kandarian Demon took some traits from them as part of their final physical form manifests (the Taker of Souls as Abomination Mia because it possessed Mia and the Evil Force manifests as Evil Ash for possessing Ash previously). **Both the Taker of Souls and Kandarian Demon cause their respective protagonist opponent to cut one of their arms during the battle (the Taker of Souls as Abomination Mia lift a car that crush Mia's left arm which forces Mia to pull her arm which severed it completely in process, while Kandarian Demon tries to possess Ash for the second time where it only able to control one of his arms, forcing Ash to cut it). **Finally, and ironically their physical manifestation are destroyed by their real counterparts (Abomination Mia sliced by Mia's chainsaw and Evil Ash is thrown by Ash with a giant catapult along with ignited gunpowder in which explosion destroyed him). *But unlike the Kandarian Demon, the Taker of Souls also has some difference: **It was able to take Mia's appearance even before possessed her so Mia can see it unlike Kandarian Demon that remained unseen only through viewer's point of view until fourth episode of Ash vs. Evil Dead where Kandarian Demon's main form is a jet of huge, yellowish demonic mist, albeit it can be assumed not fully as the Taker only having small amount of screen time as it did this. **How the Taker of Souls and the Kandarian Demon used trees to rape both girls before possessing them are slighty different: While the Evil Force possessed the trees to rape Cheryl straight away, the Taker utilize another way: control vines from trees to ensnare Mia, then vomits an additional slimy vine to rape her. Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Unseen Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Satan Category:Collector of Souls Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hammerer Category:Genderless Category:Singing Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rapists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Animal Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Perverts Category:Gunmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Bludgeoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Provoker Category:Fearmongers Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Big Bads